


A Salty Bath

by FlippedFic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Desert Island, During Canon, F/M, Missing Scene, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nature, Nudism, Nudity, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlippedFic/pseuds/FlippedFic
Summary: In The Curse of the Black Pearl, we stay with captain Jack's perception of what happens when he and Elizabeth were marooned. But what did Elizabeth get up to while he was out?





	A Salty Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go on here, please be kind! Everlasting thanks to Dooba and Sri for cheering me on (they didn't know what I was writing, so please send any complaints to me alone).

Convention had always been a dirty word, as far as Elizabeth Swann was concerned. If she would have been pressed to be forward about it, she might have even confessed to finding being marooned something of a thrilling predicament. This thought led her to wondering how wise she really was. Then again, she reasoned, her little scheme had been coming together rather well, so far. The dreadlocked scoundrel had fallen asleep early enough the night before, and he would probably be out for a while longer. She’d have plenty of time to make fire and complete her plan. 

However, the physical labour of hoisting barrels of rum from the cellar up to the beach, had left her wanting to regain some sense of hygiene. Less adventurous women would have felt quite exposed in her place already, what with captain Barbossa having taken away the dress she had been wearing, leaving her to walk the plank in nought but her underdress. Still, considering the only other person on the island was out for the count on account of the rum, and that her entire scheme was meant to attract attention because that was what they were currently sorely lacking, surely it would be safe to…? 

Elizabeth shot the sleeping Sparrow in the distance one last look and started to untie the string that kept the front of her dress together. The material gave way much easier than the items that were usually worn over this layer. She briefly shuddered at the thought that she was about to let the underdress fall to the ground with a man present, if unconscious. Or did she shudder at that second thought, immediately following the first, that she would prefer another man to be there? Would he ever be anything more than a blacksmith to her father’s eyes? Hah, the thought of her father and his insistence on keeping a sense of propriety steeled her resolve. Elizabeth stepped out of her underdress and gasped softly, as the tropical sun and air embraced her naked body as she had never been embraced before. 

Surely, this was freedom. Not being on a ship, as that Sparrow had wittered on about the night before, but this. Being at one with nature. If Elizabeth had any say in it, she would want to find an otherwise barely inhabited island and grow old there, free to strip away the shackles of the modern world whenever she so desired. The sensation of a little breeze along her lower abdomen surprised her, and she found her thoughts returning to the man who had seen her take off the previous layer of clothing perhaps twelve hours before. Would she ever be able to tell him of this moment? Would she even dare attempt to convince him to give it a try for himself? 

As she waded a few steps into the ocean, any daydreams she had vanished and her mind went deliciously blank. The touch of the water felt even more intimate than that of the sun and air had done. Softly, she let herself fall forward for a swim. With the water, a sense of utter joy washed over her. 

Not daring to press her luck, Elizabeth swam only for a few moments, before she stood up in the shallows. The sun was not even that high yet, but lying on the beach, first on her stomach and then on her back, it did not take long to get dry. Elizabeth stood up again and brushed the sand off her body. After a sidelong look at the sleeping pirate and with great reluctance, she put the underdress back on. Now for the second part of the physical labour: setting those barrels of rum ablaze. The smells and sounds of that should wake the scoundrel. But for a little longer, Elizabeth could enjoy mulling over the notion of divulging her newfound bathing ritual to Will Turner, and inviting him to join her the next time.


End file.
